Petrify
| rarity = Rare | type = Combat Instant | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Each in the target unit must Resist or be destroyed. Units with Stoning Immunity completely ignore this spell. }} Petrify is a Rare Combat Instant belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on an enemy unit during combat. Each in the targeted unit makes a Resistance roll, with failure meaning the instant death of that figure. Petrify is a Stoning Damage attack, so enemy units with Stoning Immunity will never fail their Resistance rolls against this spell. Effects Petrify attempts to turn an entire enemy unit into stone, instantly killing any number of from that unit. Petrification Petrify delivers a single attack against a targeted enemy unit during combat, delivering Stoning Damage. When the spell is cast on a unit, each in that unit gets to make its own Resistance roll. If a figure fails its roll, it is destroyed immediately. If all figures in the target unit have failed their Resistance rolls, the unit is completely destroyed. This Stoning Damage attack does not modify the unit's score, so units with or higher are completely immune to it. The same goes for units with Stoning Immunity: they may not be affected by this spell. Usage Petrify may only be cast during combat, for the Casting Cost of . It must be targeted at an enemy unit. Although it is possible to target an enemy unit possessing (or higher) or the Stoning Immunity ability, such units will not be affected by the spell and thus casting it upon them is simply a waste of . The visual effect showing Petrify in action is a puff of green-colored smoke covering the targeted unit. Each in the unit which fails its Resistance roll will simply disappear (killed off). Acquisition As a Rare spell, Petrify may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Petrify during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Petrify has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Petrify spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Petrify can be an extremely dangerous spell to use against low-tier Normal Units or any other unit that has a low score. It stands a good chance of utterly destroying such units, or at least killing off most of their . Unfortunately, the spell is far less effective against highly units, but still has some chance of killing powerful creatures instantly if they possess or less. The chance of this, however, is much lower. Category:Combat Instants Category:Nature